


ego amavi, sed tu nescis.

by straylize



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, pegokita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylize/pseuds/straylize
Summary: "I fell in love with you, but you didn't know it." Sometimes you save someone from their fate. Sometimes you fall in love with the person you save. Sometimes, you try to figure out if they could love their savior, too.





	1. April: Velvet Summon

Directionless.

Akira Kurusu had thought that by attaining his freedom, he would have a new purpose. His life for the previous year had been defined almost solely by two things: his probation, and his secret life as Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

But attaining  _ purpose _ wasn’t something that came so easily. With the need for the Phantom Thieves’ presence diminished, Akira found that he had no direction at all. Back to his sleepy hometown, back to a life he didn’t feel suited him anymore—and with no idea what he wanted to do with himself. Day in and day out, the days droned on. Class after class, preparation for university entrance exams and part-time jobs. There were things he had to look forward to, sure.

But he had no sense of direction in those moments.

It was late April when he listlessly flung himself onto his mattress, and soon after, he began to drift into what he imagined would be another restless sleep. His eyes opened after a while to a vaguely familiar sea of deep blues—

The Velvet Room?

Akira sat up properly, only to be met with nothing he could have expected from entering a familiar...ish landscape.

“My, he awakens!” The voice rang familiar in only the vaguest of senses—as if some part of him knew he should recognize that voice, but Akira could call nothing forth to his mind that could remind him why he  _ would _ know that voice. Perhaps if he could put a face to the name, he would—

Akira shifted as he took a moment to absorb the atmosphere around him. It certainly wasn’t the Velvet Room he had come to know. Even if the deep shades of blue felt familiar, it wasn’t the oppressive, prison-like atmosphere that he had come to know.  Instead, the room took the shape of something like a bar, or perhaps a café. The space was large and open, with booths that had blue velvet cushions. The back wall had a counter, with many bottles and jars, seemingly for drinks. Something about it, while somewhat unusual for Akira to see, felt soothing.

Granted, it did not help him to reveal the source of the voice that spoke upon opening his eyes. The room looked empty, save for his presence. Though that only lasted a moment longer.

It was almost startling, the way the young woman popped up from behind the counter, arms waving as the sound of a cocktail shaker echoed through the room. Her silver hair, golden eyes, and matching velvet attire made it a dead giveaway—she was definitely a denizen of the Velvet Room, without a doubt. The familiarity of her appearance felt deeper than just her distinct resemblance to Lavenza, but unable to place it, he had to assume he was wrong. Akira wasn’t given much time to think on this matter, however, as the mysterious attendant slammed the cocktail shaker on the bar’s counter and motioned toward the rest of the room.

“It’s so… intriguing! This room is really nothing at all like my sister described it would be. I was expecting droll, dreary… dank!” She laughed, amused by her own wording before she finally moved to stand on the other side of the counter. “So either my little sister is a nefarious liar, trying to trick me to the very end! ….Or your heart has changed, proving you to be a most versatile guest.”

Akira’s head tilted to one side, but he spoke no words.

“You were told, weren’t you? This room, the Velvet Room, reflects the state of your own heart. Therefore…”

“...My heart isn’t imprisoned anymore.” He finished the statement, quiet but affirmative. He could easily piece together what the woman was trying to say.

“And you’re a smart biscuit… wait, no. Cracker? Wafer? Oh, well, never mind. The point is, you’re exactly right!”

There were a lot of questions Akira could ask—that he wanted to ask. But the woman was too fast; he couldn’t even get a word in edgewise before she continued.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. After all, you’re a grand breaker of chains! Nary a lock you couldn’t pick! Not even the strongest of metals could contain your ability to shatter them like glass!” It sounded as if her voice was raising in octave with each word. The expression on her face was almost a little frightening as she grew excited; it was as if there was something inherently thrilling about the prospect, something Akira couldn’t even fathom.

Sure, he had broken free in some ways, but he hardly considered it anything so grandiose. A quiet sigh escaped his lips before he was finally given an opportunity to speak. “Can you try starting at the beginning?”

The woman’s expression deflated, she allowed for her shoulders to slump as she raised a finger to her forehead, seemingly in contemplation. “You and he are alike. Always so willing to shut me down just before things get really exciting!”

“...” Akira arched a brow, but once again, he wasn’t given the opportunity to speak before the woman continued on her tirade. Or at least, that’s what Akira would have imagined came next, but the voice that spoke was one he knew well. Small, gentle and familiar.

“This is my older sister, Elizabeth. You are here at her request,” It seemed as if from nowhere that Lavenza stepped out from behind Elizabeth, smiling sweetly, as gentle as she ever was. “Though it’s not quite a  _ journey _ , she has a task we both agree that  _ you _ are the only one capable of handling, Trickster.”

“A task?” The situation was getting more and more curious with each passing moment, and Akira found that even if he hadn’t the faintest idea as to what they could possibly be asking of him, he was curious. Excited, even. For the first time since winter, Akira could feel the potential for something more than living the mundane, average life he’d been slotted back into. It was only natural after a year of phantom thievery, after saving everyone from giving in to their apathy and being controlled, that Akira would feel bored. He didn’t wish for danger, he didn’t want to threaten anyone’s lives or  _ have _ to keep changing hearts; he knew how morally dubious it was to take those measures, after all.  But he wanted for more than what he had now. He didn’t want to feel directionless—he wanted at least a little bit of a thrill, or something to look forward. Something,  _ anything _ to reinstate his purpose. It was strange, he thought, but regardless of any potential for danger—Akira needed to at least hear it out.

He asked nothing else, instead offering little more than a curious gaze in Lavenza’s direction. He awaited her response, some kind of explanation or elaboration that would make sense of the situation. Her smile was unwavering, followed by a nod of affirmation.

“I’ll let my elder sister explain the details, as this is her task. Our Master and I will remain here, in the Velvet Room, to guide you as needed. This is unlike your previous task in many ways—there are Personas you must be able to call forth that may not seem natural to you.” Curiouser and curiouser, Akira thought to himself as he raised a brow. Lavenza continued on, unwavering. “But I believe you can do it.”

Of course, Lavenza’s response didn’t give Akira the clarity he was looking for. If anything, it had brought to light that Igor wasn’t currently present in the room—though it appeared he would be when the time was right. What did she mean, Personas that weren’t natural to him? There were so many questions, but Akira could only nod. His attention shifted slightly, towards Elizabeth, who appeared to be almost _charging up_ just to explain everything in detail.

“You see, there is a force in this world that has long threatened humanity,” For all of her eccentricities, Akira could sense the change in her tone immediately. Her playful tone of voice was a little more serious, even if her mannerisms seemed to make up for her tone in spades. “Erebus, a being that exists as the manifestation of humanity’s negativity and grief.”

Akira’s eyes widened; another being built up from humanity’s cognition. One the Phantom Thieves hadn’t ever been informed of.

“It called so desperately for Nyx, a goddess of death and the night, to end humanity. Humans… they don’t always know how they subconsciously long for these things. But one brave man! One truly incredible, remarkable man…!” Elizabeth trailed off; though she seemed to just be telling a story, and with vigor at that, Akira could sense a sorrow that existed within her. “He gave his everything to seal Nyx away, and prevent Erebus from reaching her.”

He wasn’t sure why, but Akira, on automatic, responded with, “...Your guest, Elizabeth-san?”

There was a strange, deep ache of his own as the words escaped his lips. Some innate familiarity, like he knew who she spoke of. And for some reason, it raised a deep sort of anxiety within him. Another Persona-user, another wild card…. Had given his life to protect everyone else’s. That person fought hard, had bonds with others, had his own goals and desires for his life—and he had given that up in order to give Akira and everyone else the opportunity to even have a life.

Elizabeth and Lavenza exchanged glances, as if they understood better than Akira himself why he’d piece that together so easily.

“He was truly the most remarkable guest. But the time has come… his soul needs to be free of the chains that tie him down.”

“But Erebus—” Elizabeth didn’t allow Akira to finish that thought, holding a hand out and shaking it. It was Lavenza, though, that elaborated further on the matter.

“Erebus, as a being, has grown weak. My sister has spent these last seven years monitoring his activities, and we have reached a very surprising conclusion. Just as her guest and his friends wished—humanity no longer wishes for death. I’m sure you know why, Trickster. Your own  _ journey _ , it was nearly a nail in its coffin.”

Her statement gave Akira pause, but it didn’t take him too long before the sentiments clicked.

“Humanity… stopped caring about death. They stopped caring about life, too,” He spoke quietly, recalling his time as Phantom Thief, and his exploits in the Metaverse. “They wanted to be led. And now, they’re looking for their own paths.”

It wasn’t something Akira could forget, after all. The Holy Grail—Yaldabaoth—all of that had been made clear. The collective of humanity had grown completely apathetic. Cases of Apathy Syndrome still existed, but it was less that sort of apathy, and more of a general disinterest in doing things for themselves. Never taking a stand, never strongly adhering to their own desires, never striving for change. Maintaining the status quo was all that mattered, and they had no desire to fight against that.

He supposed it was a long stretch, but he could see the logic in their implications.

“It’s for that reason your help is needed,” Lavenza nodded. “While it is possible that humanity maybe one day long for death again and attempt to summon Nyx forth, we have reason to believe that time has passed. Both of my elder sister’s guests, my elder brother’s guest, and you…”

“Your bonds and your abilities to influence others has changed humanity greatly. It’s marvelous!” Elizabeth perked right back up, clenching her fist tightly and letting out a laugh. “Absolutely stunning! You will all be commemorated as most remarkable guests!”

“Indeed. So please, Trickster… will you aid us in our cause?”

Akira was more than aware that many details had likely been left out; even mentions of their other siblings and other guests seemed as if there was plenty more to explain. But before Akira sat someone who had aided him as a Phantom Thief and helped him to grow as both a Persona-user and a person—and her sister, who missed her own guest greatly, and had her own sorrow. While Akira was sure that ‘freeing his soul’ was probably more figurative than literal… who was he to refuse? To help someone in need, especially those who mattered to him—

As well as the lurching feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him there was his own reason for helping… how could Akira refuse?

“I’ll help,” He spoke, but then shook his head. “ _ We’ll _ help.”

Akira knew, of course, that as soon as he told the rest of the Phantom Thieves was transpired, that they would want to help. Lavenza beamed, while Elizabeth clapped her hands, completely enthralled.

“Wonderful! I’ll provide the details to all involved when the time is right!”

“...” Akira wasn’t sure how to respond to that, aside from a nod of his head. He could only assume that he would be summoned in dreams once more. He’d hoped they would provide him with a little more detail to work with, but this  _ was _ the Velvet Room, after all. Akira knew that everything was always vague and a bit frustrating, though those feelings were quickly assuaged by Lavenza’s gratitude.

“Thank you... My Trickster. It is almost time for you to awake in reality, so for now, this is where we part ways…”


	2. May: Savior

Late April was when the plan had begun to come together.

The morning after being summoned to Velvet Room, Akira informed the rest of the Phantom Thieves of what had transpired, the reason he agreed to help, the formal request to enlist in their help. It had come with a plethora of questions, ranging from “So what was Elizabeth like,” to “how can we even summon our Personas when the Metaverse is gone.” Akira explained everything he knew, and it took very little convincing.

Helping another Persona-user, freeing them of a fate of having their soul chained to a seal for eternity seemed only right, especially as that person had done so in order to ensure there would be more Persona-users to carry on that legacy. The least they could do was free this man of his burdens and let him rest peacefully.

It was a few days later when Akira received a message from an unknown number.

 

_“Esteemed Guest._

_It has come to my attention that a week plated in precious metals will occur during the first week of May. While I’m sure you so wish to partake in these lavish celebrations, shining magnificently, you will have to recover a Treasure most precious. Even more so than the_ **gold** _the week appears to celebrate!_

_You and your comrades are to make your way to the fine city of Iwatodai on the third of May. I will give you the coordinates of your destination within the city when you arrive. Please come prepared, as even in a weakened state, you will be facing a rather formidable foe!!_

_( ` ω ´ )_

_ -Elizabeth” _

 

The text was unexpected for a number of reasons—though Akira could admit to himself that he wasn’t sure if he was more confused by her mysterious methods of texting him, or by her complete misunderstanding of what Golden Week actually was. For all the denizens of the Velvet Room seemed to know and understand, some aspects of human culture and tradition were truly lost upon them.

He heard nothing from Elizabeth nor Lavenza in the days that passed; Akira used the time to prepare. Though it was difficult to arrange while being so far from the rest of his team in Tokyo, he managed to guide them through what items they should have on hand, having their weapons tended to, and generally ensuring they were in shape for whatever was to come. It had been only a few months since their last battle—but returning to their normal, mundane lives had meant that they may have fallen out of form.

Each of the Phantom Thieves worked until that promised day arrived; Akira ensured he would miss nothing but taking the train back into Tokyo the day before, and then together, the Phantom Thieves would travel to Iwatodai.  They were all a blend of excitement and tension, unsure of what to expect, or what they were to face. When they arrived, it was Elizabeth who greeted them at the station, and guided them towards their destination.

It was a building not far from the station, one that looked like any other residence on the street—a multi-story building that seemed far too ordinary to be their destination.

 “This it?” Ryuji asked as he brought a hand up to his head to ruffle his hair.

 “Patience, Ryuji!” Elizabeth fired back with, not giving him any chance to remark further. “I’m sure you know as well as I do that there are other matters to attend to in order to reveal the _extraordinary._ We have to start simple… by breaking the chains that keep us out of this former place of residence…”

 “Uh… are you _sure_ that’s okay? I’m pretty sure that’s just breaking-and-entering, you know?” Ann questioned Elizabeth’s rational.

 “For real, we’re not gonna make ourselves actual criminals! I mean. Not again.”

 “If that’s what you’re worried about, don’t!”

 “I think you’re making that sound _way_ too easy, Elizabeth-san,” Makoto interjected; her expression mirrored the rest of the Phantom Thieves—vague concern. “I know Akira is really good with his hands that way, but we can’t just break the law.

 Akira offered a nod, “There has to be another way.”

 Elizabeth heaved the heaviest of sighs, her shoulders slumped in defeat. “It was _merely_ meant to be a test of skill! But I suppose we’ll just have to do this the old-fashioned way.”

“Old-fashioned way? I’m not quite sure I follow.”

 “She _means_ wait around until someone unlocks the door, Inari. You really couldn’t figure that one out?”

 “It’s as she says. After all, our other group _should_ be here shortly. It would have been _far_ more exciting to test your skills.”

 What none of them knew was that by refusing to pick a lock, they had spared themselves a very icy execution.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a good long while before everyone else had arrived. One by one, the former members of SEES, and some current members of Shadow Operatives arrived. Mitsuru and Aigis first; Akihiko and Fuuka next, then Ken and Koromaru, Yukari, and finally, Junpei.

 There was little time for introductions before Elizabeth wanted to begin; the Phantom Thieves were anxious and itching to go, while the others were far more wary of Elizabeth’s intentions. They had long since put to rest the notion that their friend could be rescued—all the same, they were able to see that his sacrifice had never been in vain. Seeing a new generation of Persona-users and learning the basics of their story and what they believed had only ensured that no matter the outcome, their leader had made the right choice.

 And perhaps, if Erebus could truly be extinguished, then it was time to let him rest, rather than be chained to a fate he never deserved.

 The plan was laid out in detail, mostly by Elizabeth; Igor had supplied an application on Akira’s phone similar to the Metaverse Nav—the Abyssal Nav—that would grant them access to the Abyss of Time. Thought to be eradicated years earlier by the remaining members of SEES, they learned that because it existed within their cognition, it was still accessible. Though rather than what SEES had experienced, it was simply a labyrinth of massive size. They would group up in two teams of mixed-group members to navigate until they could find a specific door—the one that led to the present location of Erebus and the Great Seal. There would be no altering history, merely a means of reaching a location. While Elizabeth was familiar with the path, it would be difficult to navigate _Akira_ there. 

 And Akira was the one who needed to be there.

 Though she and Aigis both bore the ability of the wild card, Akira had attained a synergy using his bonds and strength to overcome something singularly that neither of them had. Akira, as well, shared a latent connection to this young man that they did not, though he was yet unaware of this capability. It meant Akira needed to be the one—because he was the only one capable of this feat. 

Elizabeth had left it to Akira to delegate the team makeups; she would accompany him regardless, as she was a piece to the puzzle that they would need. Once the roles had been aside, their journey through the sands of time, through a desert of doors, of memories, of shadows and demons—it began. It was grueling, confusing, exhausting… everything they expected and more. Even the ones who had traversed the familiar landscape once before could sense how different it was. It was grueling, and yet all the same, as if there was peace. That would change when they reached the final door.

 The door that held Erebus, that held the Great Seal; the place where Nyx was being kept safe and at bay from that malicious influence. It came with a deep breath that they prepared to pass through the door—but that was where they realized the danger was in fact, greater than expected.

 Only two passed through the door: Elizabeth, and Akira.

 

“It seems like he was waiting for us.” Elizabeth spoke amusedly, and Akira offered her a devilish smirk in response; he assumed she meant Erebus. In reality, she meant her esteemed Guest.

 In reality, it was terrifying to realize they were there alone—but Akira had belief. His friends were safe on the other side of that door, and Elizabeth was undoubtedly even more powerful than her younger sister in battle. It would be something he held to, and that underlying sense of concern and terror was one Akira would never let show—especially not as Joker.

 “Hey, you two okay in there? We’re totally _stuck_  on the other side of this door, but I can get a reading from here!” Futaba’s voice echoed in the air around them.

 “We’re fine, Oracle,” He assured. “Can you give me a scan?”

“Yep, you got it! Just give me a sec and I’ll let you know the deal!”

 Akira did his best to absorb his surroundings as he waited for Futaba and Fuuka to give them an update. No sooner than he turned his head did he realize what was before him.The door was _massive,_ many times the size of he and Elizabeth, and in front of it… a boy. Or at least, it was the figure of one, all in stone and chained to the door with thorns.

 “...Minato…” Akira mumbled; the name slipped from his lips as if he’d said it a million times before. But before he could realize his instinct, or even how Elizabeth’s eyes widened in surprise at a name that had not been spoken aloud at all on that day—something bigger occurred.

 A flash of light, almost a brilliant blue flame surged from the stone figure's head, and rushed toward Akira at lightning speed. He couldn’t move or dodge it—that flame absorbed itself directly into Akira’s mask, and he inhaled a sharp breath of air.

  _A Persona?_

 It was… it was a Persona. Akira could sense it in his mind, vaguely musical with its lyre. After another moment, he spoke again, even quieter than before. “Orpheus.”

 Elizabeth’s eyes widened as he spoke that name, and what followed was a “Woo-hoo!” of pure delight.

 “Maybe I should say… he was waiting for _you,_ Trickster,” As ever, Elizabeth hardly gave him time to react before continuing. “You have to break the chains of your own memory. For if you do, you’ll realize you and he already have a bond. A time when you fought side-by-side, a time when you competed with all your heart and made the crowds soar _wildly_ as you dripped with sweat and excitement!”

 “...Ngh!” It was sudden, the way Akira clutched his head; the memories came flooding back to him as if someone had opened a dam. What memories had been locked away by Lavenza herself were now free for him to recall. Competing against SEES in Club Velvet in a fleeting dream, exploring a labyrinth in the movies with so many Persona users—

 “This…. This is his Persona.” Akira choked out the words, gaze meeting with the stone figure. It was as if it was calling to him to be saved.

 “Indeed it is. And now, I will bestow upon you one more Persona that was dear to his heart,” Elizabeth opened her Compendium, and another flash of blue flame surged into his mask.

 “Tha...na...tos…” He murmured; the power of the two Personas was so great that Akira himself had been unable to just accept them in silence.

 “Well, it looks like my job is done here. The power you need to defeat Erebus and free him…. Well, that you will have to visit my Master and little sister for. I’ll hold—

 “Hey, Joker? Huge, huge, _huge_ power level coming your way. Like, over 9000 levels of power, be on your guard!”

 “I was going to say, _go_ , I’ll hold it off before I was _so rudely_ interrupted—but go!” Elizabeth opened her Compendium once more, flipping the pages to summon a door to the Velvet Room before calling forth Masakado in order to slam a Megidolaon directly into one of Erebus’ heads to hold it off.

 Akira didn’t hesitate for that reason; his knowing that he’d only be gone mere seconds for Elizabeth meant he had to do this. Through the door he went, where Lavenza and Igor awaited him in that same Velvet Room he’d seen in the previous month.

 “You were able to recall your bond with him, with that Wild Card whom you share a connection so deep that you have been entrusted with his Persona. And that means it is time for us to play our part. Please, let us see both Orpheus and Thanatos.”

 Akira nodded, hushed by the overwhelming nature, of what a whirlwind this was turning out to be. For the first time, he was able to bear witness as well to Igor fusing Persona—using cards to transform their form into something new. He watched on, unperturbed thanks to how little distress that action caused…. And it was a magnificent sight, really. The two unfamiliar Personas melded together to be reborn anew. Clad in golds, blacks and reds, bearing resemblance to both Orpheus and Thanatos—this was Messiah.

 Or rather, it was Messiah Picaro.

 “This is surprising,” Lavenza spoke quietly. “This is not the Messiah that we expected.”

 “...”

 “It would seem his spirit infused with yours. This is… remarkable. Truly remarkable, Trickster.”

 “To fit your picaresque aesthetic,” Igor interjected, “Messiah has taken on a new form, one that will indeed ensure you reach your goals.”

 One overwhelming discovery after another tempted to slow Akira down, but he merely thanked them both and looked towards the door. He had a battle to win, a soul to save—he could process the intensity of the situation later. With a nod, the two agreed, and Akira barreled out of the door. And no sooner was he in the presence of Elizabeth once more, he had torn the mask from his face with intensity.

 “Messiah Picaro!” He called forth the Persona, and wasted no time. Attack after attack, relentlessly hammering down on Erebus. Megidolaon, Agneyasta, Megidolaon, Megidolaon, Megidolaon. He wore himself thin, but made sure he did the same to the being made up of nothing but negativity. Elizabeth did the same from the other side, hitting hard with attacks and ensuring Akira didn’t fall or burn himself out. It was more grueling than even the journey to get to Erebus; a battle of that nature shouldn’t have been held by two alone, but they made do with what they had. They fought long and hard until an opportunity presented itself; Erebus was so weak that Akira knew the opportunity was upon him.

“Begone,” He spoke with intensity, calling forth Messiah to use a skill that seemed to completely opposite to what a Messiah represented—a skill inherited by Thanatos. With a swift motion, using Door of Hades, light and dark filled the atmosphere, surrounding Erebus entirely until it was enveloped.

 And in that swift motion, it was gone, entirely.

 “It’s gone, I’m not getting any energy readings!” Futaba’s voice patched in.

 

Fuuka’s followed. “It’s different… the last time we fought him, I could still sense his presence. But now… it’s gone. Completely... vanished.”

 “Hell yeah, nice work man!”

 Everyone’s voices seemed to resonate, offering cheers and congratulations, but Akira wasn’t satisfied with his victory just yet. He turned to Elizabeth, and she nodded. He had no words to speak to his friends quite yet; they could celebrate the victory when they properly reunited.

 “You’ve found a new answer. I think you know what you need to do,” Her smile was subdued, almost warm for what Akira had seen. With a nod, he turned his back to her and faced the doors—but before he could take even a step, he could feel a warmth surge through him—the warmth of being healed thanks to Elizabeth’s power.

 With a few steps forward, Akira stood in front of those massive golden doors. He reached out, pressing his gloved palm against it, and then summoned forth Messiah Picaro once more. 

 “Oratorio,” He murmured, a request to this Persona that connected him to the boy that had been sealed away. A flash of light followed, and Akira stepped back to watch what would happen as Messiah performed that skill. From the bottom of the door, particles of light that almost resembled sparkles emanated from the door; they moved upward, disintegrating the thorns and vines, and casting away the stone that made up Minato’s present form. It floated there in a light glow, looking almost _alive_.

 The seal faded from the door, the light returning to its normal state. And while Elizabeth and Akira both expected that form of Minato’s body to fade with it, it remained. And then with the force of gravity, it began to tumble toward the ground.

 It was only because of Akira’s swift reflexes that he caught Minato’s limp body, but as he caught his breath, he realized one very key fact.

 “Elizabeth-san,” His voice nearly trembled from the shock; his free hand pulled up his mask to reveal that expression in his eyes. “He’s… breathing…”


	3. June: Partners

They referred to it as an anomaly. 

Or perhaps it was a side effect of the world that had been rebuilt when they defeated Yaldabaoth.

Whatever it had been, what they learned was that Minato protected the seal with his life. He didn’t give his life to _become_ the seal, he simply used all of his life, the entirety of his soul, to keep Erebus from summoning Nyx. It brought about a lot of questions that had no answers, and even more of Mitsuru pulling strings to give Minato his identity back to him, someway… somehow. That was all he asked of her; when she offered him lush living quarters in Tokyo, where most of them had settled, he politely refused. Minato wanted to live as normally as he could; he wanted to finish school. He wanted to work part-time jobs. He wanted to meet people and catch up on what he had missed over the course of seven and a half years.

The compromise became that he would live in the attic of Café Leblanc. He could earn his keep by working part-time for Sojiro, and in turn… he could also pay Akira back for granting him a second chance a life.

Had it been a year earlier, it would have been simpler to do so, but Akira had moved back to his hometown, and it limited the time he could do anything to pay back that debt. They began to chat often via text—something relatively new to Minato, but hardly unenjoyable. With them both able to recall the memories that had been locked away by the Velvet Room denizens, they had a starting point, a bond, and a basis for friendship.

By mid-June, Mitsuru had formally requested that the Phantom Thieves and Minato alike become an arm of the Shadow Operatives—a task gladly accepted by all. It meant they could continue to protect others while living their own lives; it meant they could work at their pace, but still feel a sense of purpose connected to a part of them that none wanted to let go of. Akira traveled to Tokyo on weekends and days off; when he did, he would share his old living space with Minato. Sometimes they’d stay in and watch crappy movies or play old games. Sometimes Minato would want to try some new and interesting food. Plenty of times, it came with carrying out a Shadow Ops mission side-by-side.

They learned (or perhaps, re-learned) quickly that they synergized well together. They covered each other’s weaknesses, and maximized the usage of their Wild Card ability to take down their enemies quickly. Some battles were more exhausting than others, and on one hot June day left Akira and Minato both slumped against a back alley wall as they tried to catch their breath.

“Kirijo-san will be happy… with these results…” Akira broke the heaving silence with it; truthfully, it was the two of them that were more satisfied with the battle’s outcome and eradication of a troublesome Shadow.

“We did well…” Minato replied, equally breathless.

It took a moment before Akira spoke again, tone a bit lighter as his breathing began to even. “Partners in crime… starting to look like it.”

“I’m not a criminal,” To counter Akira’s playfulness, Minato spoke flatly. His gaze shifted toward Akira, and equally dry, he continued, “Only one of us is the so-called ‘nasty crimeboy,’ here. Nasty Crimeboy.”

Akira’s nose scrunched in response; he knew that his friends had playfully called him that once, while Minato was recovering from being saved. Minato, though… seemed to get a kick out of dryly teasing him with it, much to his chagrin.

“Hey… I was cleared of those crimes, you know.”

“Says the guy that went out of his way to steal my soul back from a goddess.”

Akira snorted in response, nudging his shoulder against Minato’s. “Guess I’m just not really a fan of gods. They kinda piss me off with their crap.”

Even though those words were  _ just like _ Akira to say, Minato couldn’t help but feel a bit endeared by it anyway. It was something so simple—but it suited Akira that well to rebel against anything he couldn’t stand for, even if it was an all-powerful, immortal being that could quite literally bring about the end of days. There was no denying that Akira was a unique guy, even compared to SEES and all of his bonds he’d made in the past.

“Partners,” Minato affirmed; with a small motion, he nudged Akira. “Not in crime, though. And  _ mostly _ because choosing a leader would be a pain.”

He teased, really.  They didn’t need a leader when it was just them solely because they synergized well and always had each other’s backs. Really… it was just Minato’s way of letting Akira know they were on the same page. Maybe one day he’d say he was a partner in crime just to throw him for a loop—Akira didn’t really care either way, though. He was just happy that Minato could be there—that they could work hard and play harder. To have a friend who understood him in a way his other friends couldn’t. That was something special in itself; that one word simply affirmed that this would be something just a bit different.

Silence fell between them, comfortable, if tired—interrupted only by the sound of Minato’s stomach starting to growl. Akira flashed a grin.

“Burgers?”

“...Only if you’re not going to chicken out on the challenge this time.”


	4. July :Crush

July brought heat and humidity, but it also brought summer vacation. And summer vacation meant a full month where Akira could reclaim his makeshift home at LeBlanc. It meant days with friends, and evenings coming back to hang out with Minato until one of them (usually Minato) undoubtedly passed out.

It meant taking on a bit more work—but plenty of time to do what they wanted, as well.

One sweltering, humid Tuesday was when Minato made the suggestion they spend the day together.

“You said there was a music shop in Shibuya Station… can you show me where it is?”

He hadn’t expected the question; Minato seemed to have been using his phone as an MP3 player since Mitsuru suggested he get a new phone. He supposed, though, that maybe Minato just struggled getting used to it—streaming music, having a smartphone—it had only been a little over two months, after all. Minato had missed out on more than seven years and may have needed more time to adjust to all that he didn't experience in that time.

“Yeah, sure,” The words came before shoving a spoonful of curry into his mouth. “I didn’t make any plans yet today.”

“Thanks,” Minato responded; he let the silence settle before he decided that elaborating might help. “I couldn’t find the song I was looking for on any of the music apps Futaba-chan downloaded for me.”

For some reason, Akira hadn’t expected an explanation—and it was one that made a surprising amount of sense. He smiled a bit, offering a nod. “I figured everything had to be on there by now. Guess it must be an old favorite of yours?”

“...Yeah. Anything new I’ve liked was on there already.” The part Minato left out in his explanation was what song it was, and what significance it held to him.

But with their agreement made, they finished breakfast and aided Sojiro in cleaning up before taking off for Shibuya. The conversation was light, even minimal—they saved more energy and stayed cooler by not talking much. Even once they had arrived at Shibuya’s Underground Mall, they were quiet. It wasn’t his area of expertise; Akira was the sort to listen to whatever came his way, and that was usually whatever was popular. He’d listened to his fair share of Rise Kujikawa and Kanami Mashita thanks to Futaba and Ann, but some seemingly obscure song that Minato knew years ago, when Akira himself was only a child…

He figured that was best left to Minato. For his own part, he followed behind, casually browsing and taking note of things he could potentially gift friends in the future. Up until the point where Minato quietly uttered, “This is it…” Akira hadn’t bothered to interrupt.

“You found it?”

“Yeah…  think so. They have a sample station, so I’ll double-check,” Minato was almost hurried as he held the jewel case to the scanner and put on the massive headphones provided; it had been so long since Akira seriously shopped for music that he hadn’t even considered they still had those machines to sample the CD tracks in their system.

Minato hadn’t though, and perhaps that was an advantage for his lost time. Akira stood next to him, watching with only mild interest as he leaned against the back side of a display. Minato’s hands rested gingerly on the headphones as the song began. Akira watched as his eyes fluttered shut, and what followed was unexpected; Minato smiling so warmly and so gently, as he hummed the tune of the song. It wasn’t familiar to him, but obviously had been to Minato. _“If ever I lose you... I will find you... I will never leave you…”_ Minato sang the lyrics quietly before the song preview came to an end, and Akira was left utterly speechless.

In his chest, he felt his heart suddenly begin to race, just a little. The heat rose into his cheeks, and he had to force himself to quickly pull out his phone and look down at it in order to mask the sudden influx of  _ sentiment _ that accompanied the way Minato looked and sounded in reaction to that song.

"I... uh. That was the song, then?” Akira choked the words out; it took all he had to not sound as flustered as he was feeling.

“It’s definitely it.”

After a moment, Akira drew in a breath and looked to Minato. “Can I ask you… why it’s so important?”

  
“Ah... “ Minato faltered, having not expected it.

“You don’t have to tell me. Music is a pretty personal thing, I get it.”

“It’s not that, Akira. I don’t mind,” He spoke softly, and Akira could feel it again, the pounding in his chest. “It was the last thing I heard back then. Aigis knew I liked that song, and she sang it. Even though she was sad, even though...”

 _Even though he was the one to leave her._  It was a precious moment to Minato. Even though he’d wanted to tell Aigis how proud he was of her, that she had truly become so human, that he didn’t want her to shed tears for him, that her voice was almost angelic even as she cried through the lyrics saved to her database—he hasn't been able to. But even still, it was a precious last memory to hold on to, even if he had a new lease on life.

**_Thump. Thump-thump. Thump. Thump. THUMP._ **

Akira’s heart, though, would not stop racing. As Minato told the story with a soft sentimentality that seemed to betray his taciturn nature, something dire clicked in his mind: The feelings of partnership, of friendship, of being comrades was very quickly being usurped by that of a crush.


	5. August/September: Conflict/Confusion

It wasn’t as if Akira had never had a crush before. Even within the past year, he had quite a few crushed he harbored.

Harbored, and then faded into warm appreciation.

So Akira figured that it would the same with Minato. He had no reason to consider acting on it; Minato treated him like a junior, or a brother, and definitely just a friend. It was Akira’s policy, after all—he would make a move only if it felt right. If he sensed interest, he could test the waters before making a bold sort of confession. If not, then he would let it rest. And usually, that worked. Within a couple of months, the feelings would temper themselves a bit,

Or at least, that’s what he believed would happen.

Summer pressed on, with the oppressive July heat shifting into an even more oppressive August heat. Akira continued on as he had—spending time with friends, working part-time in  LeBlanc, hanging out with Minato. But the more time he spent with Minato… the more time he wanted to spend with Minato. He found himself asking casual questions while they washed dishes, sharing stories of their Persona-using exploits over coffee…

Sometimes, they would just flop on the futon while Minato lamented missing his old bed from the dorm in Iwatodai. They were always little things, but each small thing Akira learned about Minato blossomed into a feeling. Interest grew in Minato’s dreams. His goals and his fears. His past—things that so rarely came up, and things neither of them were honestly very good at talking about. They had both always relied so heavily on listening to others that speaking about themselves wasn’t an easy task. Akira tried, though; in turn, Minato cooperated. Even when it was difficult, they persevered.

But summer would come to an end eventually, and Akira returned to his hometown. They had to get back into their routines—school, studying, part-time jobs, preparations for entrance exams.  Even then, though, their conversations through their texts continued.

“Favorite movie genre?

 

“I’m not picky. Not really into horror these days, though.”

 

“Really? Weird.”

 

 

“Is that weird?”

 

 

 

“Zombies are fine. Not into the violent, gorey ones though.”

 

 

“Huh.”

 

 

 

“Reminds me of a bad experience. Tell you about it next time I’m in town.”

 

 

“Sounds good. Don’t eat instant ramen again for lunch.”

 

 

“Okay, SENPAI. Got it.”

 

The conversations seemed to go on like this endlessly. And endlessly, Akira felt increasingly charmed by Minato. Even when they spoke of mundane things, he felt as if someone was caring for him, that someone was looking out for him in a way that differed greatly from anyone he knew. Not his family, not Sojiro, not any of the Phantom Thieves or his Confidants.

He wondered quietly if he was just fooling himself.

Still, he couldn’t shake that feeling. The feeling that existed was so _strong_ that he didn’t even feel willing to completely cull it, and so Akira let it linger. He let it linger without addressing it, without even _the consideration_ of addressing it.

Not until the time was right. If that time were to ever come.

It was late September when the change in their dynamic became something undeniable. With a long weekend in play thanks to the Autumnal Equinox, Akira returned to Tokyo once more. A brief mission with the Shadow Ops, but mostly?

He wanted to see Minato.

“It’s a comedy,” Minato noted as he shook the DVD box. Akira was leaning back on the makeshift bed he once called his own, but now was Minato’s. “But you owe me a story about the no horror policy.”

“Right…” Akira had nearly forgotten that he mentioned that problem of his. He sat up and drew in a quiet breath. “I told you about how I got myself caught on purpose last year. Might have left out the part where the investigators drugged me and beat me. Would’ve broken my leg just to get me to sign a confession.”

Minato’s breath hitched in his throat. He knew that Akira had been working on the matter of his trust in adults and figures of authority—he knew that society had wronged Akira in countless ways, and that his struggles were justified. What he hadn’t known, though, was that Akira still carried those burdens. Akira always seemed so strong and fearless; in battle, he was flashy, cocky, and a showoff. He was cautious enough for the sake of others, but if he saw an opportunity to handle something with swagger, he would. Minato should have expected that Akira would have his own fears, his own traumas, his own situations that stuck with him after what he had faced during his journey.

 Minato had those too, after all.

 But Akira’s naturally selfless nature meant that Minato didn’t see through it. And now that he was seeing it, he knew he couldn’t ignore it. He placed the DVD case down next to the television and made his way to the bed. Without hesitation, Minato settled himself next to Akira. His weight shifted, and after a long moment, Akira felt the weight of Minato against his side; the weight of his head resting against his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat, his heart began to race—he was wholly unprepared for Minato to be close to him after sharing something uncomfortable. And even though Akira didn’t have any issue with discussing it in the manner they were, what Akira could sense in return was deep empathy. Empathy he wasn’t sure he needed or deserved; Minato had been through so much more than him without ever once complaining or indicating he had problems of his own with it.

_So why…?_

“There’s something I forgot to say,” Minato spoke quietly; it was almost as if he had read Akira’s questioning mind. “Thank you, Akira.”

Akira knew that with those very words, it was going to get more difficult to keep his own feelings at bay.


	6. October/November: Bonding/Affection

Really, there wasn’t a moment where Akira  _ could  _ keep those feelings at bay.

After Minato had offered that thank you, it had been followed by a steep change. Minato was thankful for a lot when it came to Akira, after all. He had been thankful, of course, that Akira had freed him. He’d been thankful for being one of the reasons his friends could be brought together for a common goal. But he was also thankful that Akira had  _ existed _ , that Akira grew up with just enough hope and rebellion to stave off humanity’s longing for death. He’d even begun to reverse the apathy that followed.

There was so much Akira was capable of, so much that he likely didn’t even yet realize… So of course, Minato had been drawn to that as well, even if his own feelings didn’t register with him in the same manner Akira’s did. Minato had always been more subdued in expressing himself, and this had been no different. Things slowly changed as summer faded and autumn came into view.

Texts got a little deeper. Akira’s visits to Tokyo were more frequent, and Minato himself traveled more than once to Akira’s hometown to see him.

What started as brushes of the shoulders became leaning on one another. Fist bumps after a well-fought battle became the lacing of their fingers. Rather than roll out a second futon, they often would just share one. When that happened, limbs became tangled; Minato often woke with his face buried warmly against Akira’s chest.

They learned more about each other. They grew closer with each passing day.

But the lines were nothing short of undefined. Their behavior felt like that of a budding romance when it was the two of them, but neither ever spoke of their feelings. Even if a weekend ended in a kiss, even if one playfully stated they’d miss the other, they also never display those sentiments in front of others.

Not that some didn’t catch on, but that aspect hardly mattered.

How could it, when neither of them ever seemed willing to address it to the other? Minato was charmed by Akira, but all the same knew that if Akira really wanted something, he’d boldly approach it. Akira saw things differently, though. Minato’s assessment hadn’t been wrong, but Minato had also been an exception to the rule. Akira feared triggering a negative change their dynamic. Uncertain and undefined as it was, it was _fun_. It was _exciting_. It was _warm._ Akira wasn’t quite ready for the potential to change that, to find out that maybe Minato was just embracing his new life and didn’t want more than what they had. He knew he wouldn't be able to run from that sentiment forever; he wasn't planning to try. But it was something Akira knew he wasn't entirely ready for, not until the right sign appeared to pursue it properly—and even then, he risked faulure. He'd experienced as many successes as he had failures, and he wanted to avoid the latter if he could.

Having a crush was easy.

Falling in love, though? That was hard. Because Akira knew that with months under his belt of those feelings, they weren’t going to fade. There were only outcomes: Things stayed as they were, warm feelings in tact... Or his heart would eventually understand the pain of heartbreak. It was easier to let things go as they were, even as their affections seemed to intensify.

It was a late November day, when the air was raw and the attic of Leblanc was barely kept warm by a space heater. The two had arrived from a short mission, but one that was exhausting to say the least. Akira rested his head on Minato’s shoulder… And quickly succumbed to a brief nap.

When he opened his eyes, he had realized quickly that at some point during the evening, Minato had become his pillow.

Groggy, Akira’s eyes came into focus, met with Minato’s beltline. His lap—that’s where Akira had dozed off. How long had it been? Surely, Minato had better things to do than sit around, trapped by his big head plopped in that spot. ...It was _because_ Akira was groggy though, that he didn’t realize Minato’s fingers were threaded gently through his hair. He tilted his head slightly, met with Minato looking down at him warmly.

“...!” Akira could only manage a sound, throat frogged from sleep. Minato responded with a small snort—somehow, he was endearing when he was groggy.

“I was starting to think I was going to have to wake you up the old fashioned way, Sleeping Beauty.”

Akira took a moment to clear his throat, looking up at Minato blearily; Minato smiled in response, wholly endeared by Akira’s soft, sleepy expression. It was cute, and it was warm… somehow only a little less so than what he looked like in the morning after a night of sleep. That particular sentiment wasn’t given much time to cook before Akira finally offered his response.

“Might have to anyway. Not sure I know what the old-fashioned way is.” That was a lie, of course. Akira knew exactly what Minato meant; that was exactly why Akira reached up to tug at his shirt.

Minato complied, of course. He leaned down, despite the awkward angle, and pressed a soft kiss to Akira’s lips. It could have been like a fairy tale… if not for a musty attic and a conversation laced in playful sarcasm.

“Who knew my prince would be so compact,” Akira teased lightly.

“Say it again and you’ll be on the floor, not my lap.”

Akira snorted in response, but pulled himself upright properly in order to kiss Minato again. Things may have been undefined, but they weren’t bad in the least. Still, what Akira also knew was that they couldn’t go on that way forever. And really, with how things had escalated, perhaps there wasn’t any turning back. He'd given it months, he'd watched how his own feelings progressed without any sign of stopping...

He’d have to make his move.


	7. December: Christmas Eve

If he was going to make his move, he needed to do so when the time felt right.  And he would do it in his own way, in a way that nobody else could manage.

That was why Akira showed up unannounced on the morning of Christmas Eve with a plan in mind. The previous year he had been fighting a false god and preparing to turn himself in to the police. This year… he was going to make a confession.

“Let’s go to Skytree tonight,” Akira suggested casually as he placed down his duffel bag on the table.

“...On Christmas Eve?” Going to a date spot on Christmas Eve… “Are you asking me on a date, Akira?”

 

_ Busted. _

 

Akira likely should have known it would be that way, and yet he was wholly unprepared for it. Having a grand plan, having a surprise that could backfire—it would have to get that far to backfire. But Akira wasn’t subtle, and Minato wasn’t coy in the least. Rather than play along, he very unromantically called it for what it was.  It was endearing in its own way, really. It was like Minato, after all, to miss the subtleties and just state things so plainly. Minato was soft. He was kind and warm, but a romantic, he certainly wasn’t.

“...What if I am?” The question came out with a tone somewhere between playful and concerned. If Minato was going to reject him, now would be the time.

“You’re such an idiot, Akira.”

 

Now was the time, apparently. He could feel his heart sinking into his feet; had Minato really just sunk his hopes without even a breath of hesitation. Or at least, that was how Minato made it sound. But Minato only waited a few seconds before he edged towards where Akira stood; he reached up to cup Akira’s cheeks, and then leaned in to kiss him softly.

“It’s not like you had to ask. Or did you think... “ Minato laughed softly, in near disbelief at how disappointed and heartbroken his gaze had appeared. “See, this is why you’re an idiot.”

Akira was stunned silent; it was a total reversal from the sweeping, romantic plan he’d wanted to carry out. But he couldn’t say much, not when Minato was inundating him with small kisses and explaining his rationale.

“Do you think I’d do this with someone I didn’t like?” A kiss. And then another. “You’re usually good at understanding other people. But you thought you were alone this time.”

“Min…”

“I’m not done.” Minato silenced Akira one more time, with another kiss. “No more shouldering your feelings alone. You gave me this chance to live—I’m not going to waste it.”

It was a strange sense of growth. Two boys, two wild cards who both experienced so much in their young lives. Two boys who had shouldered many burdens alone with nobody to understand them. Two boys who found each other, and this had become their opportunity to further grow. Their journey as protagonists as Persona-users may have come to an end… but they were young. They had plenty of learning to do. Plenty of growth to make, strides to take to better themselves and each other. This was a moment like that.

Akira could sense it too; Minato hadn’t ever been one to express his feelings so cleanly, and yet his words made Akira’s heart race in his chest. It was jarring, but not unpleasant—But just overwhelming enough that Akira felt a need to deflect just slightly. “So… that’s a yes to Skytree, right?” He spoke quietly, a bare laugh escaping his lips.

Minato pulled back slightly; he removed one of the hands that cupped Akira’s cheeks and balled it into a fist. With a light rap against Akira’s head, he nodded.

“Merry Christmas, Akira.”

Akira’s unsure expression all but melted; his weak smile melding into a warm one. He brought a hand up to cup Minato’s cheek in turn, and leaned down to give him another kiss.

“This isn’t how I thought I’d steal your heart. But I guess that means now, it’s really showtime.” Minato looked at him a bit flatly at the lame line; Akira truly was a lame idiot when he tried too hard, after all. “It’ll be a date to remember, since you stole the heart of a thief.”

“I guess we’re partners in crime, after all, Akira. You were right.”

Not that Minato could be mad at it; if nothing else, they could end an absolutely stunning year on that note. Partners in crime, to the very end.

Stolen kisses and all.


End file.
